Magocracy of Allaine
Magocracy of Allaine In the aftermath of the fall of Dhal'Kuduruth, the Magocracy of Allaine was formed by survivors of Mordenkainen's disciples. From the ashes of a God's judgement and the forming of the Shadowfell, those that were left traveled from the wasteland and the new sea. Seeking a place of great magic they traveled West and came to the land they called Allaine. Allain boasts vast holdings, lands conquered and settled. Though fey laid claim to the land originally, seeking to differentiate themselves from the Courts of the Feywild. A conflict ensued and using their new schools of magic, the humans won. Through happenstance or (more likely) treachery, Allaine inherited the convergences of ley lines that once crisscrossed the Wastes. The paths, stretched and anchored by the isolated capital of Bemma, make these lands an over-boiling kettle of magical might that travelers claim they can smell on the air like an approaching storm. As a result, arcanists of all stripes fill this land like rats in a granary. Some come to Allaine to learn from the most talented arcane practitioners in Vir'Exalon. Others come to steal power for themselves. Both kinds of travelers find ample opportunities. In Mailon, masters of alchemy struggle in their laboratories to invent new concoctions and unlock the secrets of immortality. Tintayar recruits war mages, warlocks, and hellblood-tainted sorcerers to tame the fey wilderness, the last bastions of the pesky creatures and the monsters they brought in to wreak havoc. In the fertile hinterlands, potent ley lines give rise to new mages, and experienced masters search among nobles and rabble alike for young apprentices to mold. The first mages fought the fey with any means necessary and arcane experiments, oaths to foul patrons where not uncommon. These practices are no longer in use,and even punished. That was many, many generations ago. So far back, records are less than scarce. The people of Allaine are a strange lot. Even common folk carry an unusual knowledge of the magical arts and display curiosity, rather than fear, at the appearance of the unknown. Some attribute this to the demon blood that historically taints the people of this region, along with some commoners’ sharp, claw like nails or unexplained immunity to fire. The people are used to the baying of invisible hounds in the distance, sniffing out transgressors of the land’s bizarre laws or tracking children with magical talent so they can be properly trained. Magic is both powerful and commonplace here. Surrounded on by open ocean, inhospitable wastes and forest wilderness, Allain is remote. The region nevertheless attracts visitors and adventurers of all stripes. Merchants come for the magically crafted wares of apprentices (always and often flawed, but offered at steep discounts), the cold iron weapons of Tintayar, Bemma scrolls, and the unique elixirs and hardwoods of Mailon. Everything can be had for a price, but the haggling is not always over gold. * Bemma (Capital) ** Cuculla (Village) ** Echlin (Village) * Mailon (City) * Tintayar (City) * Smolderahst (City) ** Sagefall (Village) * Cassadega (City)